skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Masters
Skylanders: Masters is a brand new video game similar to Skylanders: Imaginators but with my own personal ideas. Senseis Air * Aero (Bowslinger) * Weather Wizard (Sorcerer) * Air Wolf (Bazooker) * Bad Juju (Swashbuckler) * Threatpack (Quickshot) * Thunderstrike Lightning Rod (Sentinel) * Guest: Sonic the Hedgehog (Brawler) Dark * Luna (Swashbuckler) * Knight Fright (Knight) * Kurse (Sorcerer) * Nightshade (Ninja) * Hood Sickle (Sentinel) * Dream Crusher Blackout (Smasher) Earth * Avalanche (Bazooker) * Rock Blast (Quickshot) * Diamole (Ninja) * Golden Queen (Sorcerer) * Brawl & Chain (Swashbuckler) * Boxing Bash Terrafin (Brawler) Fire * Excaliburn (Knight) * Flara (Sentinel) * Vulcan (Brawler) * Chef Pepper Jack (Bazooker) * Tae Kwon Crow (Ninja) * Burning Bow Flameslinger (Bowslinger) Life * Flowerama (Sentinel) * Trick Shot (Bowslinger) * Rootica (Quickshot) * Chompy Mage (Smasher) * Broccoli Guy (Sorcerer) * Silent Stealth Elf (Ninja) Light * Blindstein (Smasher) * Neon (Brawler) * Angela (Bowslinger) * Luminous (Knight) * Lob Goblin (Bazooker) * Solar Shard Spotlight (Swashbuckler) Magic * Wizardo (Sorcerer) * Magicat (Ninja) * Djinni (Swashbuckler) * Mesmeralda (Brawler) * Pain-Yatta (Smasher) * Mystic Maker Double Trouble (Sorcerer) Tech * Techno (Brawler) * Papercutz (Swashbuckler) * Electron (Sentinel) * Dr. Krankcase (Quickshot) * Blaster-Tron (Knight) * Big Blast Trigger Happy (Bazooker) * Guest: Dr. Eggman (Sorcerer) Undead * Dead Shot (Quickshot) * Axecutioner (Smasher) * Coblade (Knight) * Wolfgang (Bowslinger) * Grave Clobber (Brawler) * Swordsman Chop Chop (Knight) Water * Thalassa (Ninja) * Gusher (Bazooker) * Burrbarian (Smasher) * The Gulper (Sentinel) * Cross Crow (Bowslinger) * Hydro Havoc Gill Grunt (Quickshot) Kaos * Kaos (Portal Master) Eon * Master Eon (Portal Master) Chapters Chapter 01: Creation Temple * Reach the Temple * Get Through the Maze * Defeat the Doomlander Chapter 02: Crystalline Falls * Retrieve the Boat * Ride Down the River * Defeat the Doomlander Chapter 03: Skylands Sewer Systems * Enter the Sewers * Get Past the Sea Monster * Defeat the Doomlander Chapter 04: Vortex Village * Rescue the Villagers * Contain the Vortex * Defeat the Doomlander Chapter 05: Battleship Blitz * Board the Battleship * Take the Controls * Defeat the Doomlander Chapter 06: Soda Factory * Sort the Potions * Protect the Potions * Defeat the Doomlander Chapter 07: Land of Games * Beat the Arcade Games * Defeat the Domlander * Free the Brain Chapter 08: Dragon Temple * Reach the Temple * Complete the Paths * Defeat the Doomlander Chapter 09: Sweet Land Bake-Off * Find the Ingredients * Bake Kaos' Cake * Defeat the Doomlander Chapter 10: Academy Attack! * Defend the Academy * Board the Sky Bandit's Ship * Take Back the Cake * Defeat the Doomlander Chapter 11: Khaotic Kastle * Enter the Castle * Reach the Top * Defeat Kaos Chapter 12: Crow Island * Defend the Island * Defeat the Vultures Chapter 13: Chompy Garden * Free the Chompies * Defeat the Chompy King Chapter 14: Green Hill Zone * Win the Race * Defeat Chaos Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fan games Category:Adventure Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Action Games Category:Fanon Games